scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bell Tower Experiment
File:Stellar_Adventures_Project_main_page_SFMB.png|Welcome to SAP!|linktext=The Stellar Adventures Project, where the stars are the limit! File:SAP_Settlement_Classes_Banner.png|SAP Colonization|link=Colonization|linktext=Rules, standards, and bonuses for colonization and expansion in SAP. File:SFMB_Rules_Banner_2.0.png|SAP Rules of Engagement|link=Rules of Engagement|linktext=Rules on interaction, war, and destruction in SAP. File:Technological_Achievement_Tiers_Banner.png|SAP Tech Tiers|link=Technological Achievement Tiers|linktext=Information on technological tiers in SAP. The Bell Tower Experiment The sands of time shift eternally. Welcome to the hub page of the "Bell Tower Experiment" wall RP for the Sci-Fi Minibuilders! The roleplaying happens on the group wall. Here, on the wikia page, is a catalog of lore, locations, characters, and creatures that inhabit the universe that our community has created. Feel free to click around and get a sense of things happening within the roleplay. Players take on the role of a civilization on (Insert planet here), a barely hospitable steppe wasteland, and at the center of the sands, stands the Belltower. But what is it? That is for you to discover. 'Joining' To join the Bell Tower Experiment, there are but three requirements you must meet. First, please make sure you are a member of the Sci-Fi Mini Builders group, it'll be impossible to participate if you aren't as guests do not have the ability to post on the group wall. Second, please here on the wiki for your faction, it doesn't have to be thousands of characters long or anything like that but a basic description of who you are, where you are on the world, and what your people are like would be much appreciated, beyond that how ever much additional detail you add is up to you. And, lastly, be prepared to enjoy yourself and have fun with others! We also have a skype group for all the usual stuff. The best way to keep informed. Contact mcjuhis to get in (though please provide your rbx username). 'Rules' For those who choose to participate in the Stellar Adventures Project, we ask that you please abide by the rules set forth by the group administrators. While not all are necessarily written down, most can typically be summarized as merely "don't be mean", "be sensible", "don't cheat or abuse", and "don't ruin the fun for others". You can read about rules governing interaction with other factions (including war and the destruction of that faction) over at the Rules of Engagement page. if you have any questions or need any help, then please feel free to contact any of the administrators, including the current owner Luftificus (Profile) and/or the other admins (Ninja, Surv/PrecursorAvant-Guard, Meel, Neo, Sirl, Djz) Rules, Guides, & Lists Below you can reference information regarding the expansion of your faction, administrative events, and the guidelines on our roleplaying standards. Players are also allowed to create physical settlements for the project if they wish, which will be showcased below. *A Universe of -Punks *Administrative Events *Expansion *Rules of Engagement *''(More...)'' Categories Below you'll find a list to some categories relevant to the Bell Tower Experiment, though some may not be included. If a category you're looking for isn't included, then it's either locatable through one of the listed categories or it has yet to be made - in which case you're more than welcome to work with the community to make that desired category! *Admin Faction *Notable Locations *Player-Characters *Player-States *Settlements *''(More...)'' Recent News *'MMMM, YYYY:' N/A Ongoing Events: N/A Recently Created: N/A Featured Threads Below are highlighted important, exceptional, or entertaining threads related to the Bell Tower Experiment.---- The map will be located here. ---- "Settlement Approval" This thread is here to discuss and submit settlements for inspection, you can also find links there to other pages relevant to settlements and the rules around them! (Link) ---- "Space Country Ball Things" & "Share Your Art Stuffs" & "Share Your Writing Stuffs" Country balls based on empires within the Stellar Adventures Project, hand-made art, and personally made stories - the SFMB loves to encourage fun and creativity, and we'd love to see you share your work with us! (Link1) (Link2) (Link3) Featured Faction Amatsukami Imperium Today's featured faction is Meel's Amatsukami Imperium! He was the first nation plotted on our map, and now is today's featured faction! Check out his lore here. Calendar Where as one real life day equals one roleplay month and with roleplay having started at the start of August, 2014 on the start of the year 2700. You'll note no dates recorded from prior to December 6th, as adjustments were made to the calender to account for inaccuracies. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BTE Category:Project